We Suck At Life
This is the third episode of Survivor: Russia Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Dear Liza Each tribe will carry a large bucket to a water tower where they will fill it. They will then race back and work together to plug as many of the holes as they can in their bucket to keep the water from leaking out. Then they will empty what's left into a barrel and head back out. The first two tribes to fill their barrel and raise their flag win immunity and reward. Reward: Tarp (with comfort items for 1st place) Winner (In Order Of Finish): '''Komi (1st) and Tuva (2nd) Story Night 6 The scene fades in to the Sahka camp. A small bug is seen being eaten by a monkey as the five remaining Sahka members return from Tribal. Both Charley and Beth are still surprised at the outcome while Freddy shakes Victor's hand. ''Freddy:'' Thanks dude, I appreciate it. ''Victor:'' Well we didn't want to lose your trust. ''Nick:'' But we're good for next time, right? One of them next? ''Freddy:'' For sure. We're still a solid three. We see the remaining five begin to make their way to the shelter to go to sleep. As they do, Victor and Nick fistbump, thinking they have everything figured out. *intro plays* Day 7 The scene fades to Tuva where Jamie, Max, Gordan, and Sasha work to keep the camp livable. Meanwhile, Jacob is curled up in the shelter, wincing in pain. Max looks back and sees Jacob in the shelter. ''Max:'' Is Jacob alright? ''Jamie:'' I'm not sure. Jamie looks towards Jacob, who is still in pain. Jamie brings Jacob her canteen and hands it to him. ''Jamie:'' Drink up, it'll help. ''Jacob (Taking the canteen):'' Thanks. We then see Gordan starting to chop at wood loudly near the shelter. Almost oblivious to Jacob, he continues to work loudly with the fire, cooking, etc. Jamie and Sasha are comforting Jacob in the shelter with both women annoyed at the prison guard's lack of compassion for Jacob. ''Sasha:'' What is his deal? ''Jamie:'' I don't know, I just tend to ignore him. Gordan continues to work, much to Jamie's annoyance. The scene then shifts to the Komi camp. Everyone works around the camp. Jeffery and William work to keep the fire going while Madison, Lisa, and Glenn go out to catch fish. Lisa carries a small net that's has three to four small fish while Glenn manages to catch another. ''Glenn:'' There we go! ''Lisa:'' Oh yeah! We are eating today! Madison looks over to Jeffery, who is talking and laughing with William, before turning back to Glenn and Lisa. ''Madison:'' I just want him gone. Glenn shakes his head, knowing what she is going to say. ''Madison:'' I'm sorry I'm so pushy about it, but I just feel like I'm the only one who wants him gone. ''Glenn:'' No, no. It's not that. But we haven't had to visit Tribal yet and I want to avoid strategy talk until we're forced to go. ''Madison:'' I get that, but it's always good to plan ahead. Madison, tired of Lisa and Glenn not listening to her, leaves. ''Glenn:'' She's gonna get herself in trouble with her constant strategizing. Lisa nods in agreement. The scene cuts to Madison walking into camp as William gets up to go to the shelter while Jeffery stays by the fire. Madison joins William. Madison sits next to William as he takes his buff off his wrist. The model leans in closer to whisper to the bar owner. ''Madison:'' Are you good with Jeffery going if we were to lose? ''William:'' I mean, if people are up for it. ''Madison:'' I think if you're down for it, others will follow. ''William:'' What makes you say that? ''Madison:'' Everyone likes you, they'll do what you say. ''William (Chuckling):'' Well that's nice to know. ''Madison:'' I got to go. Talk soon? ''Willian:'' Sure. Madison gets up and walks into the woods while William lays down to nap. The scene shifts to Madison looking in the woods, obviously searching for the idol. We see a short montage of Madison looking around for the idol. She searches in trees, bushes, under rocks, in the river, etc. However, she is unable to find it. Madison returns to camp and sees Katie, Glenn, and Lisa all talking to one another. ''Lisa:'' I just think having her around can be bad for moral. ''Katie:'' I agree, it's annoying. Glenn looks up and sees Madison walking towards them. ''Glenn:'' Quiet, here she comes. Madison joins the trio, much to their annoyance. ''Madison:'' Guys, I think we're in trouble. ''Glenn:'' How so? ''Madison:'' I think Jeffery has the idol. ''Lisa:'' Really? ''Madison:'' Yeah. Glenn rolls his eyes, an act missed by Madison. ''Madison:'' I just think it's a huge possibility. ''Katie:'' Well once we get to Tribal, we'll think of something to do about it. We can't let him suspect anything. ''Madison:'' Right, will one of you tell William? ''Lisa:'' I can. ''Madison:'' Alright, sounds good. Talk to you guys later. ''Glenn:'' Alright, see you. ''Katie:'' So Lisa, you wanna get William on board for voting Madison first? ''Lisa:'' Yeah, I'll still talk to him. I'm sure he'll be up for it since I think he's been annoyed with her as well. ''Katie:'' Ok, sounds good. The scene shifts to Lisa and William walking towards treemail. William has his glasses hanging off his shirt while he has his buff covering his greasy hair while Lisa tells him about Madison. ''Lisa:'' We're all sick of her. She never shuts up about Jeffery. ''William:'' Yeah, I've seen. She needs to take a chill pill. ''Lisa:'' Now she's going around telling people he has the idol. ''William (Taken back):'' Really? What's her proof? ''Lisa:'' That he's very comfortable, William: I mean...that's not really proof. Everyone is comfortable except her. The duo arrive at treemail. William opens it up and sees nothing. ''Willian:'' No challenge today. ''Lisa:'' So would you be down voting Madison if we lose? ''William:'' Sure. She's causing too much paranoia. ''Lisa:'' Sounds great. The scene then changes to the Sahka camp. Like the day before, Freddy, Nick, and Victor lay in the shelter while Charley and Beth work. The men are laughing like crazy at jokes they tell each other. ''Nick:'' Oh man, life doesn't get better. We see Charley and Beth continuing to work, angrily watching the men do nothing. ''Charley:'' How come we do all the work while they reap our benefits? ''Beth:'' I don't know but it angers me. ''Charley:'' I say, we just leave and go and search for the idol. Screw 'em. Beth looks back, concerned. She soon turns back to Charley. ''Beth:'' Yeah, screw 'em. Charley chuckles and high fives Beth. The two women leave and are caught by Victor. ''Victor:'' They're going into the woods. ''Freddy:'' Want me to go and keep an eye on them? ''Victor:'' That would be great. ''Freddy:'' Alright. Freddy quickly gets up and rushes to follow the women. We cut to see Beth and Charley in the woods. They look all around for any sign of the idol while Freddy watches from afar. Charley turns around and taps Beth's shoulder. ''Charley:'' We got company. Beth looks up and sees Freddy. Knowing his cover is blown, he joins the two ladies. ''Freddy:'' Hey gals. ''Beth:'' Come to help us? ''Freddy:'' Nah, I'm just out for a walk. What are you guys doing? ''Beth:'' Oh, you know. ''Beth:'' So Freddy, would you consider voting with us next Tribal? ''Freddy:'' Sorry Beth, but I gave those guys my word. ''Beth:'' But they won't have your back. We would. They will see you as a threat to them. ''Freddy:'' That may be true, but right now I'm solid with them. ''Beth: Well let's head back. '''''Freddy: Yeah, it looks like it may rain soon. The three make their way back to camp. The three return to camp. Freddy rejoins the men while Beth and Charley sit by the fire. Beth: Victor, can you help me. Victor: You're fine on your own. Beth: Why are you so rude? Victor: Because I'm in the power position Beth, I can do whatever I want. Beth: You can act all tough but if you get to the end, you'll lose to anyone. Victor: We'll see about that. Dumb bitch. Freddy looks shocked at what Victor said. Freddy: Whoa, dude. Victor (Back-paddling): Sorry...sorry. After Victor's confessional, the scene fades to black to go to commercial. Day 8 The camera fades in to the the third immunity challenge. Komi and Tuva are the first to arrive and as they step onto their mats, they look over to see who was voted out of Sahka. Jeff: Komi and Tuva, getting your first look at the new Sahka tribe. Tina voted out at the last Tribal Council. There isn't much shock from the other two tribes as Sahka arrives to their mat. Jeff then goes over the challenge and asks Komi to sit someone out. Katie volunteers to sit out and the tribe lets her. At the start of the challenge, Komi (as usual) gets a head start. They are able to communicate well while the other two tribes struggle. Jacob, still ill, slow downs his tribe, much to Gordan's annoyance. Nick, being demanding, orders Charley and Beth to not carry the bucket and to leave it to the guys. Despite not wanting to, the two let go and run ahead to the water tower. Komi quickly fills their barrel and raises their flag, gaining first place. Due to Nick's plan, Sahka trails behind Tuva. Tuva makes their third round while Sahka finishes their first. Charley begs to help but Nick continually shuts her down. Tuva finally fills their barrel and raises their flag, getting them second. Beth slumps down, disappointed at another loss. The scene then shifts to Jeff addressing the three tribes. Jeff: Komi, congratulations. No Tribal for you tonight. Jeff gives Jeffery the idol before heading back to the second idol. Jeff: Tuva, no Tribal for you. Jeff gives Jacob the idol before turning to Sahka. Jeff: Sahka, once again, Tribal Council for you where one of you will become the third person voted out. I'll see you tonight. The scene goes into slow-motion as the camera focuses on Nick and then Beth. The scene changes to the Sahka camp. The five members arrive with defeated looks on their faces. Freddy throws his bag in the shelter before turning to his tribemates. Freddy: Man, we suck at life. Beth and Charley go off on their own as Freddy watches them from the shelter. Victor: So no funny business, we send Beth home tonight? Nick: Yeah, she needs to go so we can start winning. Victor: Freddy? Freddy: Hm? Victor: You still on about yesterday? Freddy: Kind of. Victor: Listen, it was a slip of the tongue and it was wrong. I'm sorry and I hope you're still with us. Freddy: Well it did bother me but it didn't change my loyalty. I'm still with you guys. Victor: Thanks. Victor gives Nick a confident look, obvious he was being fake with his apology. Victor: Hopefully with her gone, we can win the next challenge. Freddy: Yeah, hopefully. The scene shifts to Charley and Beth sitting by the water well. Both are looking around to make sure they aren't being watched before turning back to one another. Beth: Nick totally screwed us. Charley: If we had been all carrying that thing, we wouldn't be going to Tribal. Charley: Well I refuse to vote for you. Beth: And I won't vote you, even if it means I go home. Charley: We need to talk to Victor and Freddy, try to get them to vote Nick. Beth: I have a decent relationship with Freddy, you can try Victor. Charley: Just wait on that because Victor is super arrogant, he may let something slip. Beth: If he says something about Freddy, tell me. I'll use it against him. Charley: Alright. The two get up and rush off in different directions. The camera cuts to Victor sleeping in the shelter. Nick and Freddy are in the water, washing up. Charley pops out from behind a tree and walks up to the shelter. Victor slowly wakes up as Charley sits next to him. Charley: So, what are your plans for the vote? Victor: Me? Well I'm voting Beth and so are Nick and Freddy. Charley: Is that a done deal? Victor: Pretty much, why? Charley: Well I think that Nick hasn't been very helpful in challenges. Victor: I agree but I'm not voting him. Victor: But even if you vote Nick and we lose again, you're good. Charley (Surprised): Really? Victor: Yeah, Nick and I want to take Freddy out at the next Tribal. Charley: Wow. Victor: Yeah, so don't panic. You're good. Charley: Well, thanks for the heads up. Charley leaves as Victor dozes off again. The scene changes to Beth by treemail. Charley runs up with an excited grin on her face. Beth, sensing good news, grows a huge grin. Beth: You got good news? Charley: Oh yeah. Victor's stupid ass told me he and Nick want Freddy gone if we lose a third time. Beth: Oh man. Charley: So you need to tell Freddy that. Go, now! Beth: Ok. Beth rushes off. The scene changes to Freddy cooking rice by the fire. Beth joins him shortly after he stirs the rice. Freddy: What's up? Beth: Well I think you're with the wrong people. Freddy: Well I don't. Beth: Well Victor told Charley that once I'm gone, they're gonna vote you next? Freddy (Surprised): You serious? Beth: Yes. he has gotten very comfortable and he's just become so arrogant. You've seen it. Freddy: Yeah, he has. Beth: I just think that if you go with them, you could be out before you get a chance to really play. Freddy: Well if I vote with you guys, who goes? Beth: Nick, he hasn't done a thing to help us in challenges. Victor's arrogant but he's strong. And if we lose again, we just get rid of Victor. Freddy: It's a lot to think about. Beth: I know, just please consider it. Freddy: I will. Beth: Thank you. Beth: Will we be able to talk again? Freddy: Not sure, I'll try to make time. Beth: Ok. Beth gets up to leave. As she does, Nick looks over, puzzled. Nick goes over to Freddy and sits where Beth was just a few moments ago. Nick: What did she want? Freddy: Oh...you know, trying to plead her case. Nick: But you're still voting her tonight, right? Freddy: Yeah, I'm with you guys. Nick: Alright, good. Nick gets up to go back to the shelter with Victor. Nick lays down next to Victor, who is awaken once again. Nick: I'm worried Freddy isn't with us anymore. Victor: Dude, chill. We're fine. The camera then cuts to Sahka getting ready for Tribal while the main focus is on Freddy. He grabs his torch with an unsure look on his face. The scene fade to Tribal Council. The five Sahka members, with their torches lit, arrive and sit in their seats, ready to vote out another member. The focus is on Beth, Nick, and Freddy as Jeff begins the QnA. Jeff: So Nick, what exactly was your plan today at the challenge? Nick: I felt like Victor, Freddy, and myself were the strongest members of our tribe so we would get it done faster. Obviously it failed since we're here. Jeff: Charley, does that make Nick an easy vote tonight? Charley: You'd think, but Freddy, Nick, and Victor have been tight so, from what I've heard, it's Beth tonight. Jeff: Beth? Why Beth? Victor: Simple, she's the weakest. Beth: That's not true. I have been an asset to this tribe and didn't get a chance to help because of egos. Nick and Victor snicker at Beth's answer while Freddy is still seen contemplating his vote. Jeff: So Beth, what do you do to save yourself? Beth: Well I heard that once I'm gone, Freddy is the next target for elimination. Nick and Victor stop snickering as they turn to Beth. Freddy makes note of their reaction. Beth: So my plead to Freddy is to come with us because if you do, you're above both Nick and Victor. There is a swap soon so with Charley and I, you will go far. Jeff: Freddy, what's your reaction to all this? Freddy: Well I didn't believe it until just now. When Beth said that, Nick and Victor had this reaction like their plan was outted. Victor: Freddy, there is no plan. Once Beth is gone, Charley is next. Charley: That's not what you told me. You told me Freddy is after Beth and that I don't have to worry. Victor: Freddy, that is a lie. Us three are still a tight trio. Stick with us. Freddy doesn't respond as he is still thinking about the vote. Jeff: Well this has been a colorful Tribal. Time to see what's gonna happen. It is time to vote. Nick, you're up. Nick gets up with a worried expression. His vote is shown. He is followed by Beth, Victor, and Charley, who all have their voting confessional shown. Freddy is last. His vote isn't shown but his confessional is heard. After Freddy sits down, Jeff goes to collect the votes and returns with the urn. Jeff: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. The focus is on Freddy, who is locked on the votes. Jeff: Nick. That's one vote Nick. Nick nods. Jeff: Beth, that's one vote Beth, one vote Nick. Beth looks at Freddy, who doesn't look back. Jeff: Nick. Nick shakes his head. Jeff: Beth. That's two votes Beth, two votes Nick, one vote left. Victor looks on nervously as both Beth and Charley hold hands. Jeff: Third person voted out of Survivor: Russia... Jeff: Nick. Nick that's three, need to bring me your torch. Nick hangs his head in sadness while Beth breaths a sigh of relief. Beth hugs Freddy, who smiles. Victor looks down, angry at the outcome. Nick slams his torch in front of Jeff. Jeff: Nick, the tribe has spoken. Before Jeff can fully snuff Nick's torch, he quickly leaves Tribal. He doesn't even give notice to his former tribemates as Jeff turns to Sahka. Jeff: Well tonight was a big vote and it seems a new majority is controlling this tribe. How will this play out? We'll just have to see. Grab your torches and head back to camp, goodnight. The final four Sahka members get up with their torches as music plays. Victor has an annoyed look on his face as the credits roll. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Episode on Survivor... * Victor goes off on his tribe! * Jamie and Gordan begin to fight. * Madison's target grows larger. Author's Notes